


Abundant

by arochill



Series: August Prompts 2019 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Light Angst, MJ has powers, Protective Peter Parker, Shapeshifter MJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arochill/pseuds/arochill
Summary: MJ kept her secrets close. It was time she let the biggest go.





	Abundant

Superheroes were more commonplace now than ever. With the Avengers rise to fame, hearing about a new hero appearing wasn’t so strange anymore. The media was used to the strange things that they could end up learning about with every new superhero that joined the many across the globe. From a boy in a spider suit swinging across New York to a little girl with a pet t-rex, the impossible had become possible and nothing could stop it. There was an abundance of heroes, and MJ was beginning to see the world getting better, one very slow step at a time.

Spider-Man had been exposed on national news as Peter Parker, but her boyfriend had friends in SHIELD who were able to fix the mess and push people’s minds away from the idea of Peter being a superhero. It wasn’t easy in any way, but eventually Peter was able to go through life the same way he had before Mysterio outed him. It was relieving for all involved, but it was something that had been terrifying to see Peter go through for weeks on end. She didn’t know what it was like to hide a secret and have it exposed like that.

All her secrets remained behind lock and key, far away from the prying eyes of the world.

In the far corners of New York City, away from the bright lights and the ever chaotic bustle of people, lived a family of mutants. None of them were related, none of them had known each other their entire lives, but they cared for each other in a way that couldn’t be ignored. None of them had been caught out by the world of the heroics, not yet. But it had been a few years now since their youngest had disappeared in order to get the kind of education that she should have gotten had she been born into a _ normal _family.

All of them could remember seeing Michelle on the tv as Spider-Man was outed right in front of her, could remember the terror on her face as the media quickly saw them as soon as Mysterio had let the truth be known. They had all been terrified that day because the terror morphed to anger and she had looked so, _ so _very close to snapping.

The mutants of the New York house had all breathed a sigh of relief when the screen cut away from the news about Spider-Man and away from Michelle.

Of all of them, MJ has always been the most prone to being unable to control herself. Out of all of them, MJ’s mutation has always been easy to figure out. It had left them terrified when she vanished, but now they could see who was she was hanging around and could only find it in themselves to be relieved, even _ with _Spider-Man’s identity being uncovered.

They had to wonder if Spider-Man knew the truth about _ her._

MJ was good at secret keeping. Almost _ too _ good, in fact. But Peter couldn’t find it in himself to judge her for it, seeing as she kept any and all secrets about him locked behind tight lips. She was one of his closest confidants, and more recently his _ girlfriend_, and he trusted her with everything he had.

Once he had told her that, and he watched as she smiled but he had seen the falter in her movements and the guilt hidden behind knowing eyes. And he couldn’t help but wonder quietly to himself just what she was hiding to garner such a reaction.

SHIELD had managed to fool the public into believing that Mysterio had been lying in order to take the blame off himself, but there were too many people around that didn’t believe the words of Nick Fury in the first place. It lasted him as long as the end of finishing at school.

As soon as he had left Midtown Tech, the public picked up on the increased rate on him saving people, and some very smart people went back to the Peter Parker theory, and began to tell that theory to others. It didn’t take long for a crowd of civilians to be convinced.

It didn’t take long to call him Peter during an interview, and it didn’t take long for the families of the people har had managed to take down over the years to go after him in his day to day life, no matter what he said to try and convince them otherwise.

MJ was at his side through it all. She didn’t even _ think _of leaving him, even as the danger of being around him became incredibly obvious.

It happened in a fight he couldn’t win. He and MJ had been traversing the streets, headed for the grocery store when Peter was flung into a wall. As he hurried to pull his websligers on, he shouted at MJ to leave. She had never been around when he was attacked out of costume– whether by coincidence or not only MJ could tell you. But today she was, and even as Peter was swung into another wall and one of his web slingers shattered in his hand she did not leave. His vision went dark for a moment when a hit to the wall managed to be too harsh, and all of a sudden the person was thrown off him by a dark brown wolf who nearly reached Peter’s height.

The wolf was almost grabbed, but just as quickly there was a cat on the street instead, quickly skirting out of the way. Then it was a wolf again, and Peter could do nothing but watch as this… _ person _dodged and twisted out of the way, changing shape again and again until Peter’s attacker was on the ground unconscious. The animal stopped in place, one foot holding the attacker down, and familiar hazel eyes stared at him from across the street.

He wasn’t able to stop himself from whispering, “MJ?”

The animal, the _ shapeshifter, _was still, but Peter’s enhanced senses picked up the twitch of the wolves ears.

And then, before his eyes, with a loud crack, MJ was standing there instead. Her foot remained on the back of their attacker, and she didn’t seem to be able to look at him.

Peter moved quickly, flinging himself over to his girlfriend, mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of words to say. MJ still wouldn’t look at him, even when he took hold of her hand.

“That was _ amazing, _MJ!” Peter exclaimed, face lighting up with his words.

Something like shock fell onto MJ’s face.

“You… you don’t mind? That I… that I lied to you?” MJ whispered, her usually strong and sure of herself voice uncertain.

Peter’s mouth dropped, “Of course I don’t! It’s not like I never kept being Spider-Man from you in the past, and I know that you have your reasons, MJ. Whatever the reason, I support it. What you can do is _ so cool _.”

MJ looked up and stared at him. Her face remained frozen in shock for all of a second. And then she started to laugh. She laughed, and laughed, and Peter could never be able to help the resulting smile that fell onto his lips as he watched. There was a glint of tears in her eyes, but she wiped them away.

“Of course you’d say that, Peter, you damn spider. I hate you so much.” She said this and hit his shoulder lightly.

Peter’s smile grew brighter.

“Love you too, MJ. You and all your animalistic parts… including the dog one.”  


“Peter did you just call me a _ bitch?!” _


End file.
